


Brittle Paper

by griffle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of characters mentioned, Angst, Family Dynamics, Letters, Media Format Storytelling, Mentions of neglect, Mother-Son Relationship, Music, Not Exactly Compliant with Cursed Child, Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: Hermione, as she grew into an adult, fell into the same habit as her mother, collecting news articles and notes “just in case”, storing them away in drawers, boxes, to be Incendio’d later.There’s one box that is carefully warded and charmed, stored in her and Ron’s shared closet.———A collection of papers between Minister Granger-Weasley, and Mr. Hugo Weasley.





	Brittle Paper

**Author's Note:**

> This will be edited because I finished this half asleep and it’s not as heart wrenching as I wanted it. But enjoy. 
> 
> I have. Reasons why this came to be, but there is some projection. So. There’s that. 
> 
> I dunno. Hugo appeals to me. I mean, most of the focus is on “Trio 2.0” but what about the other siblings? And how would it feel like to be stuck under not one, but three shadows? 
> 
> I dunno man. I'm super exhausted. Here's my shitty angst.

_[Small Wizard photograph of a young boy with red hair staring tearfully at the camera. His brown eyes are teary and wary. He moves his head every so often from staring to burying his head against the robe. He is surrounded by people of similar coloring. He is 4 and he looks miserable.]_

* * *

Dear Mum,

 Hello! How are you? Kali said you got to write that on all your letters- her mum says its proper.

The ride was ok. I sat with Kali and a boy named George and a girl named Harriet. Except she didn’t want to be “Harriet” cause she knew everybody was going to call her”Harry” so wanted to be called by her middle name “Megan”. It was pretty eventful. I saw Hagrid and he gave me a big hug and I didn’t even get sick once on the boat but Rose did like once and it was gross.

I’m a Hufflepuff! The sorting hat was scary and it was taking its time between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, but then it finally decided on Hufflepuff. Did you know that I’m the first Weasley in a long time to be in Hufflepuff? Its kind of scary but Henry Rulio says that some things are scary but that’s okay and there’s been awesome Hufflepuffs like Newt Scanmanader was a Hufflepuff, but you probably already knew that. Henry Rulio is the Hufflepuff Prefect. He’s short and smiles a lot. I like him. He really likes Dad and Uncle George’s shop, and talked a lot about it. I tried but the shop is pretty loud and noisy but I tried my best with answering questions.

 I like my classes. Professor Augustin is my favorite. He’s the Potions Professor and on the first day he swept in all dramatic and kind of scary but then he broke into laughter and then taught us cauldron safety and we got to look at all the potions and if we behave and study really hard next week we’re going to learn how to make cauldron ice cream.

Kali is in my year. She’s a Hufflepuff like me but her parents live in London and work at their bookstore.

A bookstore! Do you think it would be possible to visit them during Christmas? They have a lot of books- even muggle ones!

Write to you soon.

 ~~Lvoe~~ , Love,

Hugo.

* * *

Dear Mum,

Kali said that sometimes owls get confused and lost and that’s why maybe you haven’t written back. I mean, Rose got her letter from you, but Kali said the owl probably accidentally dropped it or ate it and you didn’t get my letter. Oh! Tell dad I got his letter- I, appreciate the sweater- and tell Dad don’t worry about the accidental colors, Henry Rulio charmed it to Hufflepuff colors- Al said Uncle Harry accidentally sends him Gryffindor stuff all the time too!

Anyway...

_[recap of previous letter, with a messily scrawled “Love , Hugo” on the bottom. There is a tea stain on the right corner, as if placed absentmindedly.]_

* * *

Dear Mum,

Today I fell off a broom. Rose laughed really hard. I didn’t break anything and didn’t cry once! Okay, maybe I teared up, but tell dad it was manly sniffles?

Anyway, I talked to Madam Cho and she said I vertigo and then wrote me a note and apparently that means I get out of flying class now.

I’m in music class because apparently I can’t actually Fly and they said that they “need me in courses, Mr Weasley.” (They keep calling me dad’s name!) Music is fun! I’m learning piano and the professor was super impressed and her teaching aide- she has one cause she can’t talk- says that both him AND the professor think I’m a natural! Already I learned like all the scales and 4 songs and I can show and tell you all about it more once I’m back cause Grandmum still has that piano  in the living room and I get to play “keys.” Music is amazing!

All my other classes are going alright. Uncle Neville gave me a high five when I told him about Music class and even Professor Augustin smiled when I told him.

What’s your favorite song? Oh! And dad’s- I can show you during Christmas! I can’t wait to show you! I’ll write again soon!

 ~~Lvoe,~~ Love,

Hugo

* * *

Hi Mom,

I know this is short. It’s been super busy and fun but um- winter break is almost here and you haven’t responded? I mean, I got the letter about paying attention to my studies, but, if you tell me your favorite song I can definitely play it to you by then and it won’t sound screechy at all. You can’t even make a piano screechy. I tried- mostly cause there’s a piano now in the Hufflepuff common room and it’s fun to bang of the keys early morning and run out cause it wakes up Megan. Did I mention Meagan’s in Hufflepuff too? We’re the Puff Trio! Megan’s in Music class too but she’s on drums and pretty ~~fem phemabs phemonimal~~ phenomenal at them. We're learning classical but if we keep it up, the Professor is going to teach us different styles and there's types of music that can involve just drums and pianos and Megan and I are thinking of looking up some piano/drum songs so we can practice together! But that's like, in the future. 

I’m attaching this with Rosie’s letter- I think the owl keeps getting lost. Can’t wait to hear from you!

Love,

Hugo.

* * *

Hi Mum,

It’s Year Two! I still didn’t throw up on the boat! We got some new Hufflepuffs- and Henry Rulio is also going to apprentince at Wheezes! Which is awesome! Maybe you'll get to meet him- I think you'll like him. 

So far my classes are going well- like I promised! Professor Augustin did get me a tutor though, since we’re doing more volatile potions this year and I can’t keep exploding cauldrons. I met him. He’s a older student in Ravenclaw and is very funny. But he helps me understand potions And I haven’t exploded a cauldron once. Actually you know him- Scorpius Malfoy! He’s like really good at potions and explaining stuff. And he likes the same books as you too! He's not at all that snotty that Dad or Jamie said. And he's super nice to Al too. He seems like a good person. 

Anyway, write to you soon,

Love,

Hugo

* * *

Dear Mum, and Dad,

I’m sorry about making you upset. Um, I got your Howler. I'm not sure what "bloody coffee blasted hornwit" mean but George said maybe you were sleep deprived cause Megan tended to be grumpy in the mornings and say things she doesn't mean, so you probably didn't mean to send a Howler. I did tell my ex-tutor we wouldn’t be seeing each other- Professor Augustin said he’ll tutor me instead which is nice and out of his way so do so please don’t get mad at him also please.

 ~~Rose said I embarrassed you~~. I asked Rose for help with history and she said yes. So I'll be getting that also. 

Professor Jackson said she was super proud on how I played on the piano. I've learned 'Rhapsody in Blue' by Gershwin- he's the one you said you liked, remember? That one piece I played during break? I've been researching all about Gershwin. And studying. Studying my classes and Gershwin. If you would like, I can show you the two books some of my classmates let me borrow for Music Class. 

Miss you each day, Love,

Hugo.

* * *

_[Various letters of various years, all with increasing subtext of asking to be written back. All with, Love, Hugo. Most looked like they were shoved with other letters, wrinkled, forgotten for years before carefully found and smoothed out.]_

* * *

_[Different Handwriting at the top: Year 5]_

Dear Mum,

Please write back. I know you’re busy but-please?

I have a concert. I’m on piano, but I composed several songs and I’m conducting three of them. Mum, several other Department Heads will be there. It’s- other dignitaries from Italy. France. It’s- it’s good PR. I would love it if you come. I’m like one of the first teen Wizards to have this accomplishment.

Love, Hugo

* * *

_[Note scrawled on the back of a potions essay]_

Kali. They haven’t written.

**_Hugh, come on, don’t lose faith._ **

No, Kali, I’m done. The last time,Minister Granger-Weasley spent more time in front of the reporters and getting the foreign countries attention that all I got was a fucking pat on the head as she waltz past.

**_I know._ **

Dad tries.

**_I know._ **

It’s not enough Kali.

**_I know. It’s not. You do deserve more._ **

Kali, I can’t handle another heartbreak. I’m done.

**_Ok. You’re valid and my best friend and I best friend love you. Do you want to go and eat Honeyduke’s after class._ **

Until I puke.

* * *

Dear Mother,

Year Six is fine. Sorry for not writing- Classes. Kali, George, Megan say hi. I’ll see you at Christmas.

From,

Your Son, Hugo

* * *

Dear Mother,

Year Seven is going well. Classes have been good- and friends are going well. It’s been pretty busy-also, Kali has invited me over to Boston with her family for the holidays. As I am aware that you and father have a meeting around the same time, I had already said yes and wrote to Kali’s family about it. Everything is taken care of. So I will not be coming home for Christmas.

Classes are starting soon. I’ll write.

Sincerely,

H

* * *

_[ripped up letter with the words ‘I’m sorry’ and “Do Not Contact Again” only legible]_

_[There are pieces of a broken wand at the bottom], nearly covered by paper.]_

* * *

_[Muggle Print-Out of “Hugh West” graduating from Yale with a Degree in Music. Another Printout a couple of years later, of the same man graduating with a Masters in Conducting from Julliard.]_

* * *

_[Muggle Article clipping of an interview, citing “Famed Composer Hugh West talks about family, life in music. There is a picture of a man leaning back, an arm wrapped around the shoulders of another man. The article cites him as “husband.”There is water damage, especially over the sentence as he “is not in contact with family.”]_

* * *

_[Various Article clipping of Composer West, from various muggle newspapers, around the world. Carefully clipped. Carefully maintained.]_

* * *

Dear Minister,

As per your request, I did not get in contact with the person of interest. I have enclosed the recent address if you would like further contact; however resources have told me he will be moving to Venice, Italy for a three season long contract with their national orchestra.

You had originally asked me two questions: If, due to the recent issue regarding the Dark Wizard Gang reappearances if they have gotten into contact with him. Through surveillance and various inside resources, the answer is no. His partner had some minor potential ties to a local New York gang through their cousin, but it had appeared to be a false rumor, as said cousin is currently doing twenty to life in a Muggle Maximum Security Jail in New York, NY. Mr. Weasley (aka “Hugh West”) had not shown any knowledge of that issue, and resources were not able to breach topic naturally.

As for the other question- I have enclosed something else for you to have.

 ~~I’m sorry,~~ Sincerely,

Auror Greene.

 _[Small photograph of a young man in his early twenties surrounded by various people. It is a still-shot, caught at the moment before laughing. His red hair is windswept, and his eyes are clear and filled with warmth. He is happy.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I typed this on my phone. 
> 
> I did add in a last note, but I felt like it was too...idk, melodramatic? *shrug* 
> 
> I do honestly believe that Ron and Hermione, while they fiercely love their children, probably still made mistakes. 
> 
> Hermione is known for her intellect- most of it is mental intellect, and while she is emotionally mature, she leans heavily with logic, and planning. Ron helps her with the emotional nature but god knows he has flaws. 
> 
> And then add in a war where they were the main key players and almost got killed for at least 7 years and struggled with the hardship, along with then going into a high-stress, low-benefit job and fighting corruption and Ron is helping out a fledgling business...
> 
> If you were classfied as the “easy” or “good kid” then you tended to go unnoticed- unless you were academically smart or rebellious- you were easily passed on. 
> 
> I head canon that Rose probably got her mother’s intelligence and her father’s temper so cue a lot of owls from Hogwarts and a lot of attention as she tries and fill her mother’s footsteps. 
> 
> Hugo would try, but with Rose being the eldest and as people realizing that he’s not Ron or Charlie or Hermione or anyone but himself, people would lose interest and ignore him. I also head canon that he got the same muggle fascination as his grandfather, which confuses his mother, and somewhat embarrases his father. 
> 
> There’s a lot more I can say, but this note is too damn long already lol.


End file.
